Romeo i Julia/Akt piąty
}} Scena pierwsza Mantua. Ulica. Wchodzi '''ROMEO' ;ROMEO:Jeżeli można ufać sennym wróżbom, Wkrótce mię czeka jakaś wieść radosna. Król mego łona oddycha swobodnie I duch mój przez dzień cały niezwyczajnie Lekkim nad ziemię wznosi się polotem: Śniłem, że moja ukochana przyszła I że znalazła mię nieżywym (dziwny Sen, co pozwala myśleć umarłemu! ), Lecz ona swymi pocałowaniami Tyle tchu wlała w martwe moje usta, Żem nagle odżył i został cesarzem. Ach, jakże słodką jest miłość naprawdę, Kiedy jej mara taką rozkosz sprawia! ''Wchodzi '''BALTAZAR' :Wieści z Werony! — Cóż tam, Baltazarze? Czy mi przynosisz list od Laurentego? Co robi Julia? Czy zdrów jest mój ojciec? Jak się ma Julia? Po raz drugi pytam. Bo nie ma złego, jeśli jej jest dobrze. ;BALTAZAR:Wszystko więc dobrze, bo jej już źle nie jest; Ciało jej leży w lochach Kapuletów, A duch jej gości między aniołami. Widziałem, jak ją złożono do sklepień, I wziąłem pocztę, aby o tym panu Donieść czym prędzej. Przebacz pan, że taką Złą wieść przynoszę; wszakże uwiadamiać Pana o wszystkim byłem w obowiązku. ;ROMEO:Maż to być prawdą? Drwię sobie z was, gwiazdy! Wszak wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? Przynieś mi papieru I atramentu, idź potem na pocztę Zamówić konie. Wyjeżdżam tej nocy. ;BALTAZAR:Błagam cię, panie, zachowaj cierpliwość; Wyglądasz blado, ponuro i wzrok twój Coś niedobrego zapowiada. ;ROMEO ''Cicho:Mylisz się; zostaw mię i zrób, com kazał. Czy nie masz listu od księdza? ;BALTAZAR:Nie, panie. ;ROMEO:Mniejsza mi o to. Idź zamówić konie; Wkrótce pospieszę za tobą. Wychodzi BALTAZAR :Tak, Julio! Tej jeszcze nocy spocznę przy twym boku: O środek tylko idzie. O, jak prędko Zły zamiar wnika w myśl zrozpaczonego! Gdzieś niedaleko stąd mieszka aptekarz: Przed paru dniami widziałem go, pomnę, Jak zasępiony, w podartym odzieniu, Przebierał zioła; zapadłe miał oczy, Ciało od wielkiej nędzy jak wiór wyschłe. W nikczemnym jego sklepiku żółw wisiał, Wypchany aligator obok szczątków Dziwnego kształtu ryb; na jego półkach Leżała tu i ówdzie zbieranina Próżnych flasz, słojów, zielonych czerepów, Pęcherzów, stęchłych nasion; resztki sznurków I zapleśniałe kawałki lukrecji. Na widok tego pomyślałem sobie: Komu by była potrzebna trucizna, Której w Mantui sprzedaż gardłem karzą, Niechajby przyszedł do tego hołysza, On by dostarczył mu jej. Myśl ta była, Niestety! wróżbą mej potrzeby własnej; Sam w niej dziś jestem i tenże sam człowiek Z potrzeby będzie musiał jej zaradzić. Jeżeli się nie mylę, tu on mieszka; Z powodu święta kram jego zamknięty — Hej! aptekarzu! Wchodzi '''APTEKARZ' ;APTEKARZ:Któż to woła takim Donośnym głosem? ;ROMEO:Zbliż się tu, człowieku, Widzę, że jesteś w niezamożnym stanie; Weź te czterdzieści dukatów, a daj mi Drachmę trucizny takiej, co by mogła Po wszystkich żyłach rozejść się od razu I nienawistne życie odjąć temu, Co jej zażyje; co by tak gwałtownie Wygnała oddech z piersi, jak gwałtownie Lontem dotknięty proch wypędza pocisk Z czeluści działa. ;APTEKARZ:Mam ja taki środek; Ale w Mantui prawo śmiercią karze Każdego, co się waży go udzielić. ;ROMEO:Tak bardzo jesteś biedny, tak cię srodze Los upośledza i boisz się umrzeć? Głód z twych lic, z oczu patrzy niedostatek; Łatana nędza wisi na twym grzbiecie; Świat ci nie sprzyja ani prawo świata, Bo świat nie dajeć prawa być bogatym; Drwij więc z praw, przyjm to i przestań być biednym. ;APTEKARZ:Ubóstwo, a nie chęć skłania mnie ulec. ;ROMEO:Ubóstwo twoje też, nie chęć opłacam. ;APTEKARZ:Weź pan to, rozczyń w jakimkolwiek płynie I płyn ten wypij, a choćbyś miał siłę Dwudziestu ludzi, wnet wyzioniesz ducha! ;ROMEO:Oto masz złoto, tę truciznę zgubną Dla duszy ludzkiej, która więcej zabójstw Na tym obmierzłym świecie dokonywa Niż owe marne preparata, których Pod karą śmierci sprzedać ci nie wolno. Nie ty mnie, ja ci sprzedałem truciznę. Bądź zdrów: kup strawy i odziej się w mięso, Kordiale, nie trucizno, pójdź mi służyć U grobu Julii, bo tam cię mam użyć. ''Rozchodzą się Scena druga Cela '''OJCA LAURENTEGO'. OJCIEC LAURENTY sam'' ;BRAT JAN za sceną:Otwórz, wielebny ojcze franciszkanie. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Toć nie czyj inny glos jak brata Jana. otwiera drzwi :Witaj z Mantui! Cóż Romeo? maszli Ustną odpowiedz jego czy na piśmie? Wchodzi '''BRAT JAN' ;BRAT JAN:Kiedy za jednym bosym zakonnikiem Naszej reguły, który miał iść ze mną I był przy chorym, poszedłem na miasto I jużem znalazł go, miejscy pachołcy Podejrzewając, żeśmy byli w domu Tkniętym zarazą, opieczętowali Drzwi i nie chcieli nas puścić na zewnątrz. Nie mogłem się więc udać do Mantui. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Któż tedy zaniósł mój list do Romea? ;BRAT JAN:Nikt go nie zaniósł — oto jest; nie mogłem Ani go posłać do Mantui, ani Wam go odesłać, tak nas pilnowano. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Nieszczęsny trafie! ten list był tak ważny! Niedoręczenie go może fatalne Skutki sprowadzić. Biegnij, Bracie Janie; Postaraj no się gdzie o drąg żelazny I tu go przynieś. ;BRAT JAN:Natychmiast przyniosę. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Muszę czym prędzej spieszyć do grobowca. W ciągu trzech godzin Julia się przebudzi. Gniewać się na mnie będzie, żem Romea Nie uwiadomił o tym, co się stało; Ale napiszę do niego raz jeszcze I tu ją skryję do jego przybycia. Biedny ty prochu: w grobie już za życia! ''Wychodzi Scena trzecia Cmentarz, na nim grobowiec rodziny Kapuletów. Wchodzi '''PARYS' z PAZIEM, niosącym kwiaty i pochodnie'' ;PARYS:Daj mi pochodnię, chłopcze, i idź z Bogiem, Lub zgaś ją, nie chcę, żeby mię widziano. Idź się położyć owdzie pod cisami I ucho przyłóż do ziemi, a skoro Usłyszysz czyje kroki na cmentarzu, Którego ryty grunt łatwo je zdradzi, Wtedy zagwizdnij na znak, że ktoś idzie. Daj mi te kwiaty. Idź, zrób, jakem kazał. ;PAŹ:Straszno mi będzie pozostać samemu Wpośród cmentarza; jednakże spróbuję. Oddala się ;PARYS:Drogi mój kwiecie, kwieciem posypuję Twe oblubieńcze łoże. Baldachimem Twym są, niestety, głazy i proch marny, Które ożywczą wodą co noc zroszę Lub, gdy jej braknie, łzami mej rozpaczy. I tak co nocy na twoją mogiłę Kwiat będę sypał i gorzkie łzy ronił. PAŹ''' gwiżdże'' :Chłopiec mój daje hasło; ktoś się zbliża. Czyjaż to stopa śmie nocą tu zmierzać I ten żałobny mój przerywać obrzęd? Z pochodnią nawet! Odstąpmy na chwilę. Oddala się Wchodzi '''ROMEO' i BALTAZAR z pochodnią, oskardem, itp.'' ;ROMEO:Podaj mi oskard i drąg. Weź to pismo; Oddasz je memu ojcu jak najraniej. Daj no pochodnię. Co bądź tu usłyszysz Albo zobaczysz, pamiętaj, jeżeli Miłe ci życie, pozostać z daleka I nie przerywać biegu mej czynności. W to łoże śmierci wejść chcę częścią po to, Aby zobaczyć tę, co w nim spoczywa, Lecz głównie po to, aby zdjąć z jej palca Szacowny pierścień, który mi do czegoś Ważnego nieodbicie jest potrzebny. Idź więc, zastosuj się do moich życzeń. Gdybyś zaś płochą zdjęty ciekawością, Wrócił podglądać dalsze moje kroki, Na Boga, wszystkie kości bym ci roztrząsł I posiał nimi ten niesyty cmentarz. Umysł mój dziko jest usposobiony, Niepowstrzymaniej i nieubłaganiej Niż głodny tygrys lub wzburzone morze. ;BALTAZAR:Odejdę, panie, i będęć posłuszny. ;ROMEO:Okażesz mi tym przyjaźń. Weź ten worek, Poczciwy chłopcze, bądź zdrów i szczęśliwy. ;BALTAZAR na stronie:Bądź jak bądź, stanę tu gdzie na uboczu, Bo mu zły jakiś zamiar patrzy z oczu. Oddala się ;ROMEO:Czarna pieczaro, o! ty wnętrze śmierci, Tuczne najdroższym na tej ziemi szczątkiem, Otwórz mi swoją zardzewiałą paszczę, A ja ci nową żertwę rzucę za to. Odbija drzwi grobowca. ;PARYS:To ten wygnany, zuchwały Monteki, Co zamordował Tybalta, po którym Żal, jak mniemają, sprowadził śmierć Julii; I on tu przyszedł knuć jeszcze zamachy Przeciw umarłym; muszę go przytrzymać. postępuje naprzód Spuść świętokradzką dłoń, niecny Monteki! Możeż się zemsta aż za grób rozciągać? Skazany zbrodniu, aresztuję ciebie; Bądź mi posłuszny i pójdź; musisz umrzeć. ;ROMEO:Muszę, zaprawdę, i po tom tu przyszedł. Młodzieńcze, nie drażń człowieka w rozpaczy; Zostaw mię, odejdź; pomyśl o tych zmarłych I zadrżyj. Błagam cię na wszystkie względy, Nie wal nowego grzechu na mą głowę, Przyprowadzając mię do pasji; odejdź! Na Boga, życzę ci lepiej niż sobie; Bom ja tu przyszedł przeciw sobie zbrojny. O! odejdź, odejdź! żyj i powiedz potem: „Z łaski szaleńca cieszę się żywotem.” ;PARYS:Za nic mam wszelkie twoje przełożenia I aresztuję cię jako złoczyńcę. ;ROMEO:Wyzywasz moją wściekłość, broń się zatem. Walczą ;PAŹ:O nieba! biją się, biegnę po wartę. Wychodzi ;PARYS padając:Zabity jestem. O, jeśli masz litość, Otwórz grobowiec i złóż mię przy Julii. Umiera ;ROMEO:Stanieć się zadość. Lecz któż to jest taki? To hrabia Parys, Merkucja plemiennik! Cóż to mi w drodze prawił mój służący? Lecz wtedy moja nieprzytomna dusza Uwagi na to nie zwróciła; Parys, Mówił, podobno miał zaślubić Julię. Czy on to mówił? czy mi się to śniło? Czyli też jestem w obłąkaniu myśląc, Że jego wzmianka o Julii tak brzmiała? Daj mi uścisnąć twą dłoń, o ty, w jedną Księgę niedoli ze mną zapisany! Złożę twe zwłoki w tryumfalnym grobie. W grobie? nie, młoda ofiaro, nie w grobie, W latarni raczej, bo tu Julia leży; A blask jej wdzięków zmienia to sklepienie W przybytek światła. Spoczywaj w pokoju, Trupie, rękami trupa pogrzebiony! składa ciało '''PARYSA' w grobowcu'' :Mówią, że nieraz ludzie bliscy śmierci Miewali chwile wesołe; ich stróże Zwą to ostatnim przedśmiertnym wybłyskiem; Coś podobnego i u mnież się zdarza? Julio! kochanko moja! moja żono! Śmierć, co wyssała miód twojego tchnienia, Wdzięków twych zatrzeć nie zdołała jeszcze. Nie jesteś jeszcze zwyciężoną: karmin, Ten sztandar wdzięków, nie przestał powiewać Na twoich licach i bladej swej flagi Zniszczenie na nich jeszcze nie zatknęło. Tybalcie, tyż to śpisz pod tym całunem? Mogęż czym lepszym zadość ci uczynić, Jak że tą ręką, co zabiła ciebie, Przetnę dni tego, co był twoim wrogiem? Przebacz mi, przebacz, Tybalcie! Ach, Julio! Jakżeś ty jeszcze piękna! Mamże myśleć, Że bezcielesna nawet śmierć ulega Wpływom miłości? że chudy ten potwór W ciemnicy tej cię trzyma jak kochankę? Bojąc się tego, zostanę przy tobie I nigdy, nigdy już nie wyjdę z tego Pałacu nocy; tu, tu mieszkać będę Pośród twojego orszaku — robactwa. Tu sobie stałą założę siedzibę, Gdy z tego ciała znużonego światem Otrząsnę jarzmo gwiazd zawistnych. Oczy, Spojrzyjcie po raz ostatni! ramiona, Po raz ostatni zegnijcie się w uścisk! A wy, podwoje tchu, zapieczętujcie Pocałowaniem akt sojuszu z śmiercią Na wieczne czasy mający się zawrzeć! Pójdź, ty niesmaczny, cierpki przewodniku! Blady sterniku, pójdź rzucić o skały Falami życia skołataną łódkę! Do ciebie, Julio! pije :Walny aptekarzu! Płyn twój skutkuje: całując — umieram. Umiera Wchodzi '''OJCIEC LAURENTY' z przeciwnej strony cmentarza, z latarnią, drągiem żelaznym i rydlem'' ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Święty Franciszku, wspieraj mię! Jak często O takiej porze stare moje stopy O głazy grobów potrącały! Kto tu? ;BALTAZAR:Przyjaciel, który was dobrze zna, ojcze. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Bóg z tobą! Powiedz mi, mój przyjacielu, Co znaczy owa pochodnia świecąca Chyba robakom i bezocznym czaszkom? Nie tlejeż ona w grobach Kapuletów? ;BALTAZAR:Tam właśnie; jest tam i mój pan, któremu Sprzyjacie, ojcze. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Kto taki? ;BALTAZAR:Romeo. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Jak dawno on tam jest?! ;BALTAZAR:Od pół godziny. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Pójdź ze mną, bracie, do tych sklepień. ;BALTAZAR:Nie śmiem; Bo mi pan kazał odejść i straszliwie Zagroził śmiercią, jeśli tu zostanę I kroki jego ważę się podglądać. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Zostań więc, ja sam pójdę. Drżę z obawy, Czy się nie stało co nieszczęśliwego. ;BALTAZAR:Gdym drzymał, leżąc owdzie pod cisami, Marzyło mi się, ze mój pan z kimś walczył I że pokonał tamtego. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY postępując naprzód:Romeo! Na miłość boską, czyjaż to krew broczy Kamienne wnijście do tego grobowca? Czyjeż to miecze samopas rzucone Leżą u tego siedliska pokoju? wchodzi do grobowca :Romeo! blady! — Parys! i on także! I krwią zalany? Ach! cóż za fatalność Tak opłakany zrządziła wypadek! — ''JULIA się budzi'' ;JULIA budząc się i podnosząc:O pocieszycielu! Gdzie mój kochanek? Wiem, gdzie być powinnam I tam też jestem; lecz gdzie mój Romeo? Hałas za sceną ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Cóż to za hałas? Julio, wyjdźmy z tego Mieszkania śmierci, zgrozy i zniszczenia. Potęga, której nikt z nas się nie oprze, Wniwecz zamiary nasze obróciła. Pójdź; twój mąż leży martwy obok ciebie I Parys także. Pójdź; pójdź, zaprowadzęć Do monasteru świętych sióstr zakonnych. Nie zwłócz, nie pytaj, bo warta nadchodzi. Pójdź, biedna Julio! Znowu hałas :Nie mogę już czekać. Wychodzi. ;JULIA:Idź z Bogiem, starcze; idź, ja tu zostanę. Cóż to jest? Czara w zaciśniętej dłoni Mego kochanka? Truciznę więc zażył! O skąpiec! Wypił wszystko; ani kropli Nie pozostawił dla mnie! Przytknę usta Do twych kochanych ust, może tam jeszcze Znajdzie się jaka odrobina jadu, Co mię zabije w upojeniu błogim. całuje go :Twe usta ciepłe. ;DOWÓDCA WARTY za sceną:Gdzie to? pokaż, chłopcze, ;JULIA:Idą, czas kończyć. ''chwytając sztylet '''ROMEA :Zbawczy puginale! Tu twoja pochwa. przebija się :Tkwij w tym futerale. Pada na ciało '''ROMEA' i umiera. Wchodzi warta z PAZIEM PARYSA'' ;PAŹ:Tu, tu, w tym miejscu, gdzie płonie pochodnia. ;DOWÓDCA WARTY:Ziemia zbroczona: obejdźcie w krąg cmentarz I przytrzymajcie, kogo napotkacie. Wychodzi kilku ludzi z warty :Smutny widoku! tu hrabia zabity, Tu Julia we krwi pływa, jeszcze ciepła, Tylko co zmarła; ona, co przed dwoma Dniami w tym grobie była pochowana. Idźcie powiedzieć o tym księciu; śpieszcie, Wy do Montekich, wy do Kapuletów, A wy odbądźcie przegląd w innej stronie. Wychodzi kilku innych wartowników. Widzimy miejsce, gdzie zaszła tu zgroza, Lecz w jaki ona sposób miała miejsce, Tego nie możem pojąć bez objaśnień. Wchodzi kilku innych wartowników z '''BALTAZAREM' ;PIERWSZY WARTOWNIK:Oto Romea sługa, znaleźliśmy Go na cmentarzu. ;DOWÓDCA:Niech będzie pod strażą, Dopóki książę nie nadejdzie. ''Wchodzi kilku innych wartowników, prowadząc '''OJCA LAURENTEGO' ;DRUGI WARTOWNIK:Oto mnich jakiś drżący i płaczący; Odebraliśmy mu ten drąg i rydel, Kiedy się bokiem cmentarza wykradał. ;DOWÓDCA:To jakiś ptaszek; trzymajcie go także. ''Wchodzi '''KSIĄŻĘ' ze swym orszakiem'' ;KSIĄŻĘ:Co za nieszczęście o tak rannej porze Sen nasz przerwało i aż tu nas wzywa? Wchodzi '''KAPULET', PANI KAPULET i inne osoby'' ;KAPULET:Jakiż być może powód tego zgiełku? ;PANI KAPULET:Lud po ulicach wykrzykuje: „Julia! Parys! Romeo!”, i jedni przez drugich Tłumnie tu dążą do naszego grobu. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Cóż to za postrach rozruch ten sprowadza?! Odpowiadajcie! ;DOWÓDCA:Miłościwy panie! Oto zabity leży hrabia Parys! Romeo martwy i Julia, wprzód zmarła, A teraz ciepła z puginałem w piersi. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Szukajcie, śledźcie sprawców tego mordu. ;DOWÓDCA:Oto mnich jakiś i Romea sługa, Których tu moi ludzie przytrzymali I którzy mieli przy sobie narzędzia Do odbijania grobów. ;KAPULET:O nieba! żono, patrz, jak ją krew broczy! Puginał zbłądził z drogi; oto bowiem Pochwa od niego wisi przy Montekim; Zamiast w nią trafić, trafił w pierś mej córki. ;PANI KAPULET:Niestety! widok ten, jak odgłos dzwonu, Ostrzega starość mą o chwili zgonu. Wchodzi '''MONTEKI' i inne osoby'' ;KSIĄŻĘ:Monteki, wcześnie wstałeś, aby ujrzeć Nadziei swoich wcześniejszy upadek! ;MONTEKI:Ach! miłościwy książę, żona moja Zmarła tej nocy z tęsknoty za synem; Jakiż cios jeszcze niebo mi przeznaczać ;KSIĄŻĘ:Patrz, a zobaczysz! ;MONTEKI:O niedobry synu! Jak się ważyłeś w grób uprzedzić ojca? ;KSIĄŻĘ:Zamknijcie usta żalowi na chwilę, Póki zagadki tej nie rozwiążemy I nie zbadamy jej źródła i wątku; Wtedy sam stanę na skarg waszych czele I będę waszej boleści heroldem Do samej śmierci. Proszę was o spokój I niech ulegnie zły los cierpliwości. Stawcie, na kogo pada podejrzenie. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Ja to, o panie! lubo najmniej zdolny Do popełnienia czegoś podobnego, Jestem, ze względu na okoliczności, Poszlakowany najprawdopodobniej O dzieło tego okropnego mordu. Staję więc jako własny oskarżyciel I jako własny obrońca w tej sprawie, By się potępić i usprawiedliwić. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Mów, czegoś świadom. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Zwięźle rzecz opowiem, Bo tchnień mych pasmo krótsze jest zaiste Niż długa powieść. Romeo, którego Zwłoki tu leżą, był małżonkiem Julii, A Julia była prawą jego żoną; Jam ich zaślubił, a dniem tajemnego Ich połączenia był ów dzień nieszczęsnej Tybalta śmierci, która nowożeńca Wygnała z miasta; i ten to był powód Cierpienia Julii, nie żal po Tybalcie. do '''KAPULETÓW' :Wy, chcąc oddalić od niej chmury smutku, Zaręczyliście ją i do małżeństwa Z hrabią Parysem chcieliście ją zmusić. W tej alternacie przyszła ona do mnie I nalegała usilnymi prośby O doradzenie jej jakiego środka, Co by od tego powtórnego związku Mógł ją uwolnić; w przeciwnym zaś razie Chciała w mej celi życie sobie odjąć. Dałem jej tedy, ufny w mojej sztuce, Usypiające krople, których skutek Bynajmniej mię nie zawiódł, bo jej nadał Pozór umarłej. Napisałem przy tym List do Romea, wzywając go, aby Dzisiejszej nocy, o tej porze, w której Działanie owych kropel miało ustać, Zszedł się tu ze mną dla wyswobodzenia Tej, co mu dała taki dowód wiary, Z tymczasowego jej grobu. Traf zrządził, Że brat Jan, który z listem był wysłany, Nie mógł się z miasta wydostać i wczoraj List ten mi zwrócił. O godzinie zatem Na jej ocknienie ściśle naznaczonej Sam pospieszyłem wyrwać ją z tych sklepień, Chcąc ją następnie umieścić w mej celi, Póki Romeo nie przybędzie; ale Kiedym tu przyszedł (na niewiele minut Przed jej zbudzeniem), już szlachetny Parys Leżał bez duszy i Romeo także. Ona się budzi, jam się jął przekładać, By poszła ze mną i to dopuszczenie Nieba przyjęła z korną uległością, Gdy wtem zgiełk nagły spłoszył mię od grobu, A ona, głucha na moje namowy, Rozpaczą zdjęta, pozostała w miejscu I, jak się zdaje, cios zadała sobie. Oto jest wszystko, co wiem; o małżeństwie Marta zaświadczy. Jeśli to nieszczęście Choć najmniej z mojej nastąpiło winy, Niech mój sędziwy wiek odpowie za to Na kilka godzin przed bliskim już kresem Wedle rygoru praw jak najsurowszych. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Jako mąż święty zawsześ nam był znany. Gdzie jest Romea sługa? Cóż on powie? ;BALTAZAR:Zaniosłem panu wieść o śmierci Julii; Wraz on wziął pocztę i z Mantui przybył Prosto w to miejsce, do tego grobowca. Ten list mi kazał rano oddać ojcu; I w grób wstępując zagroził mi śmiercią, Jeśli nie pójdę precz lub nazad wrócę. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Daj mi to pismo, przejrzę je — a teraz, Gdzie paź hrabiego, co wartę sprowadził? Co twój pan, chłopcze, porabiał w tym miejscu? ;PAŹ:Przyszedł kwiatami ubrać grób swej przyszłej; Kazał mi stanąć z dala, com też zrobił; Wtem ktoś ze światłem przyszedł grób otwierać I mój pan dobył szpady przeciw niemu; Co zobaczywszy, pobiegłem po wartę. ;KSIĄŻĘ:List ten potwierdza słowa zakonnika, Bieg ich miłości i Romea rozpacz. Biedny młodzieniec pisze oprócz tego, Że sobie kupił gdzieś u aptekarza Trucizny, którą postanowił zażyć W tym tu grobowcu, by umrzeć przy Julii. Rzecz jasna! Gdzie są ci nieprzyjaciele? Patrzcie, Monteki! Kapulecie! jaka Chłosta spotyka wasze nienawiści, Niebo obrało miłość za narzędzie Zabicia pociech waszego żywota; I ja za moje zbytnie pobłażanie Waszym niesnaskom straciłem dwóch krewnych. Wszyscy jesteśmy ukarani. ;KAPULET:Monteki, bracie mój, podaj mi rękę: Niech to oprawą będzie dla mej córki; Więcej nie mogę żądać. ;MONTEKI:Lecz ja mogę Więcej dać tobie nad to: każę bowiem Posąg jej ulać ze szczerego złota, By się nie znalazł szacowniejszy pomnik Po wszystkie czasy istnienia Werony Jak ten, pamięci Julii poświęcony. ;KAPULET:Tak i Romeo stanie przy swej żonie; Dzieląc za życia, złączmy ich po zgonie. ;KSIĄŻĘ:Chodźmy stąd, by pomówić O tych smutkach, Jednym wybaczę, a drugich ukarzę, Ponurą zgodę ranek ten skojarzył; Słońce się z żalu w chmur zasłonę tuli; Smutniejszej bowiem los jeszcze nie zdarzył, Jak ta historia Romea i Julii. ''Wychodzą Akt 5